borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PT 2(.5) SDU's
I've read what it says on the mission page, and I managed to get the SDU from Sledge's Safehouse on the 5th or 6th try. However, I'm 0/12ish in the Lost Cave, 0/30+ in New Haven, and 0/7-8 in Tetanus Warrens. Bad luck? Not enough patience? Naturally, my inventory is full (48/48, after missing the one in Knoxx PT1) every time I try, though I've never pushed it past 100% full - does that make a notable difference, or is it negligible? I've also heard that the odds are better if you pick them up "in order". A) Is this true? B) If it is, what's the proper order? Anyway, is there any insight on the odds of getting these to drop? All it says on the wiki page is that the odds are better the more bloated your inventory is. From what I've read, they have a better chance of dropping if your inventory is full than if it were empty. It says so on the SDU's page on this very wiki. Other than that, I have no idea on how to help you. 09:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Getting SDU packs are easy, you just have to go do them in the first playthrough, it doesnt work in the second playthrough. If you dont get them in the first playthrough then there is something wrong with your game or something else. i'm wondering too. i repaired the first 2 claptraps in PT2, but none of them gave me a SDU. currently i have 39 slots, and when i delivered the repair-kit, my inventory was full. i delivered the quest and took my reward - he gave me a class mod. guess what? i had 40/39 items in my inventory. how do i get more SDU's? ~~murfi I had the same problem picking up slots on the second playthrough. It may encourage you to know that on Zombie Island there's a claptrap who also can give you a SDU. Good luck. Player8410 11:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) When you have a full inventory and you turn in a mission that gives you a weapon, class mod, shield, etc, you take the weapon anyway to avoid the full inventory thus lost the reward if it was good. The extra packs are a glitch. Just turn off the game without saving if you don't get one and keep going to him over and over. Yoshi-TheOreo 14:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've never gotten a PT2 SDU despite 87bazillion runs. So don't be too discouraged. Alternately, a quick hex-edit of your Save File will boost storage to max. -- MeMadeIt 16:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok, i just got to the claptrap in new haven. i had 18/39 items in my backpack and i did the trick where you alt+f4 the game when you dont get the sdu. i exited this way 3 times as i was given grenade mods. the fourth time however, it gave me a sdu! nice. too bad i didnt try that on the claptraps before this one. Murfi 20:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) murfi I've got about 35 quests to turn in, and I think about half of them should give me an item, so I'm going to go way over the limit and see if it really makes those SDU's come easier. The downside is if it's not a significant boost, I'm kinda stuck doing nothing but Claptrap refreshes until I've gotten all five from the base story, since I don't want to waste this opportunity, and I won't have a chance in the future to overload by so much unless I hold off on claiming all the DLC quests I can. - FatDragon Okay, I turned the quests all in with a full inventory and ended up with 81/48 inventory. I'm the OP, by the way, so I had already gotten the SDU from Sledge's Safe House, so I had four to go. After trying something over 50 times between them with no luck, I got the SDU from Lost Cave on the fourth try (probably around 8-10 failures in the past), which put me at 82/48. New Haven dropped in three tries (after about thirty failures at 48/48), putting me at 83/48. Tetanus Warrens took quite a few tries - it dropped on the 11th try, which is about how many times I had tried unsuccessfully in the past with 48/48 inventory. Finally, with 84/48 inventory, Earl's Scrapyard, which I hadn't tried before, gave me the SDU on the fourth attempt. So, starting at 81/48 inventory, it took me a total of 22 attempts to get four SDU's so 4/22. At 45/45, I was 1/6 in Sledge's Safe House, and at 48/48, I was approximately 0/50 between three locations. In other words, in my limited sample, the statement on the wiki page that states that the odds increase when you have an overloaded inventory appears to be correct, but getting the SDU's still requires some resetting and patience. - FatDragon